Lost Chronicles: Prelude to Chaos
by BlueFoxXT
Summary: This is not on Dynasty Warriors nor quite the Three Kingdoms era, however this is a prequel to one. If you've ever read the Three Kingdoms epic Lost Chronicles: Forgotten Heroes than this reveals the first chapters of the main characters. FINALLY UPDATE
1. New Uprising

__

The Lost Chronicles

Pre-Chaos

Prologue

Before a strategist, he is a peasant

Before a general, he is a soldier

Before a hero, he is shadowed

But after all…he is a dragon…

After all…he is my successor…

Chapter I

New Uprising

The Han dynasty was crumbling, and rebellions struck out. It was an era of chaos and an era of broken government. Ambition was all these people knew. Power…wealth; these thoughts tainted their minds completely. Family and loved ones seemed to be mere obstacles in the way of filling their wild, selfish dreams. Very few held their honor and dignity. One such boy, taught by a great and wise man, was one example. His name was Aoi Kitsune. Very few knew his name but he felt in his heart people would grow to know it. He only hoped it wouldn't be known as a freak.

Aoi Kitsune had…powers. Not such powers as fairy tales for children described, such as blowing fire from his mouth, nor flight. He could control, not very well mind you, darkness. Farfetched though it sounds, it was true. He could take his very blade and create a dark aura, capable of cutting down any man it came in contact with.

Aoi Kitsune was a young man, no more than the age of sixteen. He liked traveling. He had a relatively fast horse. Its torso was black as well as its mane. He named him Night's Envy. It was not the best horse but he had grown up with it.

Aoi Kitsune wore dark, fuchsia armor on his chest and shoulders. He was tan, and had natural white hair. He could not explain it. Some thought he was a demon, some thought he was a blessing. His teacher called him a dragon. He didn't know why. He was quite more than a novice of a swordsman, and his bowman ship was excellent, but not perfect. His teacher was quite strict and discipline, and tried perfecting his fighting skills. He had always taught him strategic maneuver, but Aoi really was not fond of it. He loved fighting head-on, but deep down he knew he could never win a war like that.

Aoi's blade was custom made, and very well. It had bumps on across the blade, and they formed an outline of a storm. The hilt had fuchsia silk tightly woven around it. To him, the blade was very light, but it was also very sharp.

Aoi Kitsune also had his bow and quiver. The bow was black wood with a fuchsia silk around the front center. The quiver was wooden and on it was inscribed _Black Dragon_. He wanted to know why his teacher inscribed it. Aoi lived in the Liao province, in a city called Liaozhong. He wasn't very well known. In fact, he had no childhood friends. He didn't even know who his birthparents were. But he hardly gave it any thought.

Aoi's teacher, Lu Ying, had left his side two months from that day. Lu Ying had raised Aoi since childhood, and decided to let him live on his own. Aoi thought it was a test, but after a few days the thought was perished.

"This is great…" yawned Aoi.

Aoi was laying down across the back of his horse, who was taking a stroll through the outer meadow. He had been looking up curiously at the clouds, and fallen asleep.

"Aoi! Wake up you lazy kid!"

Aoi sat up quickly.

"You're falling behind!" said a man.

"Sorry teacher, I—"

Aoi's eyes opened quickly and he sat up. It was just an annoying dream. Maybe he did miss company. Lu Ying wasn't the best, but he was really the only friend he had. Regrettable though it was, he missed his teacher.

He continued through the meadow for another hour and returned to Liaozhong. He tied his horse into the public stable, and went home. His house was a small damp room. It's window was broken but it was pointless anyway because it was usually pointed away from the sun. He put his weapons on the wall and sat down.

Far from the Liao province was a small castle. Around it were camped many soldiers of some strange cult army. A man, mounted on a horse, stormed to the castle and dismounted in front of the gates. He hastily ran through the chambers and opened a door leading into the main chamber. The man ran in and after a few steps, immediately kneels down.

"Lord Hex Wolf, we could not find the relic, they moved it."

There was another man in the room. He sat in a chair facing away from the messenger. The room was dark with little light, but the floor was lit from the open door. Two guards stood around the doors.

"You come back to me, to tell me you are without the relic?" said Hex Wolf.

Hex Wolf stood up from his chair. He had large metal armor plating on each of his shoulders. On his hands were spiky gauntlets. Upon his waist was a very fine silver blade. He wore a brown cape and golden helmet. He wore large chest armor, and was quite tall.

"W-well s-s-sir you told us to report back immediately after the search…" said the messenger.

"NO! I SAID AFTER YOU FOUND THE RELIC!" roared Hex Wolf, as he spun around and gave a fierce glare.

The messenger swallowed, terrified.

"Guards…leave us." He said.

The guards nodded and left the room, closing the door.

Outside of the door, the guards heard:

"Wh-what's going on? I can't see anything!"

The sound of a blade unsheathing was heard.

"No! Please my lord, give me a second chance!"

The guards heard the sound of a blade impalement, and a body falling. The doors were opened and Hex Wolf walked out casually. He stopped and looked at the guards.

"Be careful, or that will be you. Now clean that up." Said Hex Wolf. He left to his feasting room.

The next day, Aoi woke up. It was a very cloudy day, but he sighed and took out some left-over chicken from his bucket of ice. He made a small fire and put the chicken over it. He left and put on his armor, and came back to see his chicken burning. He ran quickly and put the fire out, and looked at his burnt chicken. He sighed and ate his breakfast. After breakfast it started to rain. He didn't care about rain very much, however. He collected his weapons and walked down to the archery range.

The first target appeared, Aoi immediately took an arrow from his quiver and pulled it across the bow hastily. He fired and it made a bull's-eye. Two targets appeared next to each other, and he pulled two arrows and shot again, another two bull's-eyes. Three targets begin moving around. He took three from his quiver, but shot one at a time, and they all hit. Four more appeared and they moved quickly. Aoi pulled two from his bow and waited. Two targets got close, and he fired, direct hit. He took the last two down one-by-one.

Ten targets appeared moving quickly. Aoi took one arrow from his quiver and fired, taking one down. He pulled two more and fired, taking them down again, seven left. Again he pulled an arrow but he waited. The arrow formed a dark aura, and he made it as big as he could. It wasn't very large but it surrounded the arrowhead. At the right moment he fired, just as a target passed behind another, and it impaled both.

Soon it came down to one, which was moving very fast. Aoi pulled an arrow from his quiver and watched it. He pulled it across the string and fired. It hit the middle ring, missing the bull's-eye. Lu Ying had always punished him for missing a target, which was usually that one.

_It wouldn't matter in battle,_ thought Aoi. _I would beat them all then…_

Aoi headed home. After few hour's time the rain ceased and the clouds spread. The sun glistened over the province. Aoi took Night's Envy out and ran him around the fields.

_"Aoi, I know you have great potential." said Lu Ying. "But you still are oblivious and you need to be taught._ _I cannot teach you all you need to know, but I can get you far."_

Aoi, again, was having memories of Lu Ying.

_I'm doing fine by myself_, thought Aoi. _I'm fine…nothing more nothing less…._


	2. Devil's Will

Chapter II

Devil's Will

It was another day, and a beautiful one at that. The red and blue birds sang their song across the province, and it seemed all so peaceful. Aoi was in a good mood. Again he lay on Night's Envy's back while he roamed the meadows. He felt like nothing could spoil his day. He had woken up to a nice day, good breakfast, and a good swordsmanship practice. The sun shone over the Liao province's cities and mountain.

Aoi fell off his horse to the sound of a sudden explosion. He stood up and shook his head. He saw a huge cloud of dust forming from a city, and he heard screaming.

"Envy let's go!" said Aoi. He ran and jumped on his horse. "Go to the smoke!"

He waited anxiously, and looked down to see he hadn't moved at all. His horse was eating some flowers from the green spring-colored meadow.

"Can you pay attention for one minute?! We have to go!!!" said Aoi.

Envy stood around, ignoring Aoi.

"Hate to do this, Envy." Said Aoi.

He dismounted and found a stick, then remounted. He concentrated and the stick formed a small aura, but efficient. He smacked Envy's leg with it and he almost fell off when Envy dashed towards the province.

Aoi used all his strength and pulled himself back up. In minutes he reached the city.

"Envy wait here, alright?" said Aoi.

Aoi dismounted, and Envy ran away.

_YOU IDIOT! _thought Aoi .

Aoi ran into the city. People were running everywhere, and fires consumed houses. He looked around and saw armed soldiers killing the people.

"Bandits?" said Aoi.

They looked like bandits, and acted like them too. But they wore armor, and painted on the back of them were wolves with one bloody tooth, and the blood was painted black.

There was a small militia but they were defeated easily. A man took up a spear and stood in front of his wife and baby daughter. The soldier smirked seeing the soldier's hand and spear trembling in fear. He took up a sword and attacked viciously, and hit the spear away. He raised his blade high to kill the whelp. But the blade fell along with his body, three arrows in the back. Aoi stood in front of the man and aimed through running people, and fired hitting another bandit.

Aoi looked at the family.

"What are you doing?! Run!" said Aoi.

The man nodded slowly gratefully, and ran with his family.

A group of five bandits charged Aoi. He pulled three arrows from his quiver and shot three down. A bandit took up his sword and slashed down. Aoi blocked with his bow. He kicked the bandit away and rolled away from the other attacker. He pulled an arrow from his arrow from his quiver and shot the attacker down. He looked to his left to see another bandit coming for his head. He pulled another arrow from his bow but the bandit ran and kicked him in the head, pushing him over. He hacked down at Aoi, who used his bow to block the bandit. He was losing the lock, but saw his arrow on the ground next to him. He grabbed it and plunged it into the bandit's heart. Reinforcements came and charged Aoi.

__

Why are there always reinforcements? thought Aoi.__

Aoi unsheathed his sword and readied himself. There were seven spearmen against him. There was one man he could not make out behind them, but Aoi decided to attack him after the bandits.

"You…don't really expect to win, do you?" said Aoi. "I just took out those guys all by myself without a scratch and you think you can win?"

The spearmen looked at each other.

"He's bluffing." said the man behind them. "But if you want to fall for it, it's fine by me."

The spearmen charged Aoi. He sighed and stood back. As they closed in he turned around and jumped off the wall, and spun kick a spearman. He landed on the man's throat and stabbed another man down. He crouched down as two spearmen stabbed at him, and he severed the legs of his attackers. He rolled back but before he could stab up the spears were at his neck. He dropped his blade and put his hands on the ground. The two spearmen smirked and raised their spears to finish him. They thrust their blades forward and Aoi quickly grabbed the poles of both and twisted them, so they would pierce into the ground. He took an arrow and stabbed the attacker, pulled it out and used it on the other. He won again.

The man that was behind them was laying back in a chair against the wall. Aoi grabbed his sword and readied himself.

The man had brown hair on both sides of his face down to his shoulders, and a long, high pony tail. He has an X shaped scar on his left cheek. He had armor on both shoulders and on his chest. He had a red sash on his waist. From his shoulder armor were small red cloth, and he wore a red cape. His boots were red and gold, with golden metal feathers, as were his wrist gauntlets. He had green cloth coming from the back of his boots. His blade was sheathed and he had a strange looking crossbow tied to his waist. The crossbow looked normal but a small metal tank was attacked to the bottom, three inches from the trigger.

"Why don't you fight like a man?" said Aoi, cockily.

"I'm sparing your life, kid. Be happy. Besides I'm only working for the Black Fang for…debt reasons."

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care? You would never live to tell it if I stood up now."

"So what, you have no name? That's sad if you think about it."

"Ugh, fine. My name Is Dangun Jin. Leave now, and you live. Stick around and I'll kill you."

Dangun Jin pulled his right hand over to the blade's hilt on the left side of his waist.

"If you're so confident then attack." Said Aoi.

Jin burst up and slashed his blade at Aoi, expecting a clean killing blow. He blinked in surprise as the attack was blocked.

"Most men would die before they saw my face again." Said Jin.

Aoi ran at him and slashed down at Jin, who held his blade high and negated his attack. As his blade was brought down, Jin grabbed it and slashed across Aoi's stomach. Aoi took the blow and spun around, hacking at Jin's back. Jin lunged to the right and slid. He ran hastily at Aoi and got into a close head-on saber lock.

"So…who's the Black Fang?" said Aoi.

"Don't get involved with them, kid." Said Jin.

Jin pushed hard and broke the lock, winning. He stood over Aoi and roundhouse kicked his blade from his hand. As he was spinning back he pulled his crossbow from his belt and pointed it at Aoi's head.

"Now, don't let this happen again." Said Dangun Jin.

Aoi looked at Jin's sword. It's hilt was golden and it had a red ruby at the start of the blade, and one just above the hilt.

Jin smirked and put his weapons away, and left with the bandits. Parts of the city were in ruin, and children were hiding, crying, weeping. Aoi sighed, and collected his weapons. He saw Envy standing at the doorway.

"Thanks for the help, pal." Said Aoi sarcastically. He walked towards Envy when a child ran and grabbed his leg, crying.

"Please don't leave…" said the child. "I'm all alone now…"

Aoi looked at the little girl's face. He kneeled down to his view and looked at her. He was going to ask where her parents were, but he looked around and assumed they were killed. He let out a big sigh and looked at her weeping face again.

"Look I—" Aoi stopped.

He looked in the corner of his right eye for a few seconds. He grabbed the girl and rolled forward, careful not to hurt the girl. A rider rode quickly through where he was sitting. The warrior jumped off and charged Aoi.

"Leave her alone!" shouted the warrior.

"Wait you---" said Aoi. But he was interrupted by a few swings of a sword, frantically dodging the blows. He unsheathed his sword and smacked the blade away to his right. He jumped to his left and waited.

"Look I don't wan't to---" again Aoi was interrupted by a barrage of hastened attacks. He blocked as many as he could but a blow came diagonally down his chest.

Aoi went onto the offensive and slashed at the warrior, who blocked and almost countered, but Aoi dodged. He continued to attack fiercely until their blades clashed. The two got close, and Aoi grabbed the warrior's blade's hilt and lifted it, then kicked his opponent back.

"Vermin! I'll kill you." Said the warrior.

The warrior was masked under a silvery, grayish robe, along with a mask covering the head.

The little girl ran in front of Aoi and blocked him.

"Leave him alone!" said the little girl.

"But…he attacked you, didn't he?" said the warrior.

"Okay this is a little annoying. Who are you, exactly?" asked Aoi.

The masking and robe was unveiled. Aoi's eyes became wide-open to see a beautiful young woman, around his age. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and it was a shade of brown and black. She wore an ice-blue colored shirt and matching skirt.

"My name is Kori Kaze….and…I'm sorry…I guess…" she said.

Aoi tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. She was stunning, and plus she was a very good fighter.

"Hello?" said Kori.

"Huh?" said Aoi.

"What happened here?"

"Bandits…or something….and I came to stop them, I took down a couple." Said Aoi, pointing to dead bodies of bandits.

"You did that? You're just a kid!"

"I beat you didn't I? Besides you're about my age."

The two stared at each other for minutes, and Aoi kneeled down to the little girl.

"Where do you live?" asked Aoi.

"I lived here…but they burned my house and I ran, then I saw you and I hid…"

Kori watched Aoi and sheathed her blade.

Aoi sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking around.

"Look…uh…" Aoi begun.

The girl's eyes begun to tear, and Kori continued to watch.

Aoi sighed, and said, "You don't mind living in a small house, do you?"

The little girl's weeping face burst into a smile and she hugged Aoi's stomach. Kori gave a small smile.

_Maybe he's not a jerk after all,_ thought Kori.

The little girl rode with on Envy Aoi, and Kori sat on her own white horse.

"So you seem to be a great fighter taking on those bandits. What do they call you?" asked Kori.

"What?" asked Aoi.

"A nickname?"

"Uh….not…really…"

"They call me Ice Wind."

"Why?"

Kori smiled and rode closer to Aoi. She put her hand on Aoi's shoulder and stared at it, in seconds ice begun forming on it. She removed her hand and the ice melted in the warm sun.

Aoi held out his palm and closed his eyes. They begun tightening and a ball of dark fire formed in Aoi's hand. He held it for a short while before it was consumed by the wind.

Aoi and Kori talked for a while longer. Five minutes after they stopped it became quiet. Aoi looked at the little girl. She glanced every short while at the burning city.

"So…tell us about yourself." Said Kori.

The little girl looked at her and said, "Well…my name's Zhou Liu. My foster parents were killed in the attack but I know my father is a famous war man. He went to join the Sun family's army and made me stay with that family."

Zhou Liu was a girl around the age of seven. Her hair was long and black and had the side of it pulled outward. Her clothing was sun orange and white.

"Teach me to fight." Said Zhou Liu.

"What?"

"Teach me to do what you did to those bandits!"

"No, it's dangerous."

"I can be just as strong as you!"

"It's still no."

"….Please?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"No!"

"How about now?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

The conversation continued until Aoi stopped answering. Liu continued to ask but eventually stopped. It was not long before they reached Liaozhong. Kori looked around at peasant men eyeing her, obviously wanting to hit on her. She held in a grimace, so she wouldn't be rude, and simply turned her head forward.

They stopped at Aoi's house. It looked no better on the outside than in. In the front was a fire pit, two small metal poles sticking up and one sharp metal stick to hold his food on.

A guard walked into Hex Wolf's room and kneeled respectfully.

"Lord Dangun Jin is here." Said the guard.

"Bring him in." replied Hex Wolf.

The room was glorious and large. It had red carpet over the stone floor and decorations all over the room. Dangun Jin stepped in and looked around.

"Nice place." Said Jin, laying back in a chair with his feet on the table. "Even bigger than mine."

Hex Wolf glared at Jin. He had always hated him but he was a strong warrior, who was a recruit to the Black Fang only by debt.

"Did you kill them?" asked Hex Wolf.

"I didn't feel like it." Said Dangun Jin.

Hex Wolf burst out of his chair and unsheathed his blade. He reached Jin very quickly and put the blade across his neck.

"My hand is a tremble away from bloodshed." Said Hex Wolf.

"Do it, because you know you want to. You hate me." Said Jin, smiling. "Oh wait, you can't bring yourself to. I'm your best general!"

"Nonetheless I would slit your throat in a second."

Dangun Jin looked down at the blade and back up.

"Good job." Said Jin.

Hex Wolf was furious. He removed the blade and kicked his head over. Jin rolled quickly and pulled out his crossbow. Hex Wolf put his blade back on Jin's neck, and Jin had pointed his crossbow to Hex Wolf's forehead.

"All I have to do is pull the trigger, and I could end this all." Said Jin.

"I would cut your throat before you had the chance."

Jin put his finger on the trigger, and Hex Wolf tightly gripped his blade…


	3. The Shinek's Power

Chapter III

The Shinek's Power

Dangun Jin put his finger on the trigger, and Hex Wolf tightly gripped his blade. The two weapons were aimed to kill. Hex Wolf was furious, and Jin was testing him.

"Do it…slit my throat and be done with it." Said Dangun Jin.

They held position for ten seconds, and a gunshot when off. Dangun Jin walked out of the door with his crossbow resting on his shoulder, smoke lightly coming out of the front. Hex Wolf stood his ground, his blade still held out. His eyes were trembling and a trickle of blood streamed down Hex Wolf's face. It became apparent it was a test. Dangun Jin had missed his fatal shot purposely.

Armed guards ran up to Dangun Jin.

"Stop!" said the guards.

Jin laughed and put his crossbow away, then unsheathed his blade.

"And if I don't"? Challenged Jin.

The first spearman attacked. Jin grabbed his sword and hit the spear up, and quickly cutting the soldier down. He lowered the blade quickly with his left arm and took out his crossbow with his right.

"Do you know what this does? It uses gunpowder to fire bolts and blow your brains out all over these castle walls." Said Jin.

The spearman turned around to run, but Jin pulled the trigger. A loud bang went off, and the bolt shot straight through the man's armor.

"I hate men who run away from a battle." Said Jin.

Hex Wolf was shaking in fury. He sighed and remembered he needed Dangun Jin at his side if he wanted to find what he wanted. He had been looking for an ancient power, said to bring wealth and chaotic hell to those who opposed. He had the power to rule China. All he needed was to find it. It was called the Shinek Relic.

The Shinek Relic was said by many to be a myth for children, some legend someone made up. Hex Wolf _knew_ it was real, and he was going to find it, no matter how long it took. Rather a day, or five hundred years, he swore he would find it.

It was morning when Aoi woke up. Kori had left the previous night but said she'd come back later. Aoi was going to make his breakfast and saw Zhou Liu cooking it.

"I'll let you have it if you teach me to fight." Said Zhou Liu with a grin.

"Or…I can take it from you." Said Aoi.

"You can't have it unless you teach me how."

Aoi walked up to her and she ran around him. Aoi tried to grab her shoulder but missed.

"Can't catch me!" said Zhou Liu.

Aoi's stomach grumbled. He sighed and ran after her. When he caught up she quickly switched position and ran around him again, dodging his hand.

"Come on, this isn't funny!" said Aoi.

Zhou Liu ran around in circles, making Aoi come after her. Aoi turned around and managed to grab her shoulder, and snatched the chicken from her. He held it up out of her reach.

"Now it's my breakfast!" said Aoi.

"Does…this happen a lot?" asked Kori.

Aoi quickly looked next to him and saw Kori mounted on her horse watching.

"Oh, well she--"

Aoi was interrupted when Zhou Liu snatched the chicken and ran inside.

"HEY!" shouted Aoi, but he turned back to Kori, who had raised an eyebrow. "She stole my breakfast…"

Aoi invited Kori inside. He cooked his last chicken and shared it with Kori, and they drank some wine.

"So…why did she take your breakfast?" she asked.

"She's trying to get me tot each her how to fight."

"So teach her, I learned. Best thing that ever happened to me!" said Kori, smiling.

"I don't know, she could get into trouble. If she fought someone really strong she could get hurt."

Zhou Liu walked in with some chicken.

"I'm not stupid." She said. "I'm not going to try and beat up the first big guy I see."

Aoi looked between the two and sighed.

"…Fine…" he mumbled.

"What?" said Zhou Liu.

"You win, I'll teach you to fight, now give me back my chicken."

"Sorry, threw the rest of way." Said Zhou Liu.

"Great, now you get to help get more." Said Aoi.

She moaned annoyingly and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Okay if you don't want to learn to fight…"

"Right chickens, find them, got it."

Zhou Liu ate the last of her chicken and ran outside.

Kori smiled and sipped some of her wine. She looked at Aoi, who in turn replied her look. But in seconds it was interrupted by another explosion.

Aoi blinked in surprise and stood up. He had no time to get on his armor, so he grabbed his weapons. Aoi and Kori ran outside to see Dangun Jin with three armed soldiers, who seemed to be elite men. The four looked around to see several fleeing peasants.

"I hate it when they run, no challenge." Said Dangun Jin.

A millitia of ten ran up to them.

"Well, let's get to it." Said Jin.

The militia carried only swords, and they all charged. Four of the ten when after Jin. Jin defensively thrusted his sword downward, then slashed left and right. He ducked the fourth attack and stabbed the attacker. He slid to the right and slashed down, locking the blades. He took out his crossbow gun and smacked them from the left and the right, then shot the center attacker. He then kicked the right man back and severed the left man's head. The elite men had already slaughtered their targets, and there was one man left. An elite charged him but an arrow flew into his neck, killing him instantly.

The four men looked back and saw Aoi, who shot another guard down, the two guards ran at him, and Kori amushed them, cutting them down. Aoi and Kori surrounded him. Kori slashed rapidly at him, and Aoi shot him in the neck.

Dangun Jin laughed and approached.

"You again." Said Dangun Jin. "You know I am only _so_ merciful, boy."

Jin ran quickly at Aoi, who fired an arrow. Jin ran to the right, towards Kori, and slashed at her. Kori _just_ blocked ad she was caught off guard. He slid on the ground and pulled out his gun, but an arrow flew into his shoulder. Jin made a small wince and turned aorund, and fired…

Aoi's body fell to the ground and his bow crashed on the stone floor of Liaozhong. Kori's eyes shot open. She ran furiously at Jin. She slashed over head, and spun, whipping her blade at his side, but both were blocked. She made a hasty stab, but Jin moved to the side. He grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

"If you don't want to end up like him, stay out of my way." Said Jin.

He turned around and his cape blew in the wind. He put his crossbow gun away but kept his bloody sword unsheathed.

Kori stood up to attack, but ran to Aoi's side, crying.

"Please don't die…don't die now, please…" she said.

Aoi's eyes opened. The shot was made very close, but not on, the heart. Blood puddled from his gashed wound as from his mouth. Kori distraughted and panicked, and rushed him inside. She used her robes o clean the wound, and then covered it.

"Don't die on me, Aoi….please, not now…."


	4. The Girl and the Fox

Chapter IV

The Girl and the Fox

"Aoi? Aoi talk to me…Aoi?"

Aoi only heard voices in the dark, he didn't know where he was, or why he was in such pain. He only heard voices in the dark, and nothing else. He could only see black before him, nothing more, nothing less. Suddenly images flew into his head; A woman to his door; a little girl; explosions; and then Dangun Jin. Aoi's eyes burst open and he jolted to a sit-up position. He panted and held his head. He looked around and saw Kori with him.

"What…happened?" asked Aoi.

"You were shot, remember?" said Kori.

Aoi stood up in a daze. He looked at the sky; it was evening.

"You stayed here?" asked Aoi. "All this time?"

"Well I'm not just going to leave you to die…" said Kori.  
Zhou Liu ran in with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Oh, you're up!" said Zhou Liu. "So, ready to start showing me how to fight?"

"Liu I don't thi--" said Kori.

"Now." Aoi interrupted.

Kori looked at Aoi as if he were insane.

"Aoi, you're just waking up from getting shot! You're lucky to be alive!" said Kori.

"Right, and I'm fine now." Said Aoi. "Let's go Liu, Kori you come too."

Zhou Liu and Kori followed Aoi to the meadows outside of Liaozhong. Aoi took a spare blade from Envy's saddle out and held it out to Zhou Liu.

"Ever hold one of these?" asked Aoi.

"Duh, every day! But my stupid foster parents wouldn't let me practice…" said Zhou Liu.

Kori took her sheathed blade off and sat down, setting the blade next to her, and watched.

Aoi unsheathed his blade, and said, "Attack me."

Zhou Liu ran at Aoi and swung the blade from her right slowly, and Aoi blocked. Liu swung around to the left, and Aoi blocked again.

"Okay stop." Said Aoi. He sheathed his blade and took hers. He went over to Envy and pulled out a rapier, a thin but sharp blade. Aoi walked back to Zhou Liu and handed her the blade, and it was very light on her. Aoi used the blunt sword he had handed to Liu.

Zhou Liu held the rapier with both hands and swung it from side to side at Aoi, who blocked continuously.

"Okay, stop!" said Aoi. "Kori come here."

Kori stood up and walked over, and Aoi handed her the rapier.

"Okay, Liu, just watch us." Said Aoi.

Zhou Liu anxiously sat down and watched.

Kori held the blade with one arm, and Aoi held his with both. Kori charged and swung the blade down swiftly, and Aoi blocked. She spun and hacked at his left, but Aoi smacked her blade back and thrusted it to her side, stopping at the skin.

They became more and more aggressive, competing at each other. Aoi swung upward from his right and left, spinning around to get her side, but all were blocked. Kori moved her blade away from Aoi's and stabbed at Aoi's heart. Aoi stepped to the side and slashed down at Kori's head. Kori rolled forward and slashed at Aoi's legs. Aoi jumped low and stepped on her blade, and put his blade to her neck. Kori swung her head under it and kicked Aoi back. She went to her blade and used her right hand to unsheathe it, using the left for the rapier. She ran at Aoi with her two blades, and Aoi readied himself. Zhou Liu's eyes were boggling in amazement. Kori swung her blade at Aoi, and used her rapier to cut at his chest. Aoi blocked her normal blade first and swung down at the rapier, hitting it away. He then stabbed at Kori's stomach, but she arched her back to the side and flipped over, kicking Aoi's blade up. She ran forward and stabbed at Aoi's stomach, but he fell to the side and kicked at Kori's foot, tripping her. They both swung their blades down at each other, and they landed at each other's necks.

"You cheated." Said Aoi. "Using two swords."

"Why, afraid to lose to a girl?" smirked Kori.

They stared and smiled at each other for a while before remembering Zhou Liu was there. They blinked and stood up. Kori sheathed her blade and handed Zhou Liu the rapier, who tried hard to imitate Kori and used one hand…

After a peaceful week of sessions, Zhou Liu really came through. She couldn't beat Aoi or Kori, but with a rapier she could beat someone twice her age. Even when alone, she would continually practice ambitiously trying to be good enough to beat anyone who would fight her.

Hex Wolf entered the feasting room and took his seat at the first chair of the table, and Dangun Jin took the second. Across Dangun Jin sat a rather large man.

The man was in his late twenties to early thirties, and his head was free of hair. He wore iron padding on his chest and shoulders, and a white, sleeveless undershirt. He wore a chain belt with two sheathed blades, that were no bigger than a foot and a half, wielded in so he would always hold them, though his usual battlefield weapon was a large battle axe. He wore silk bandaging on both wrists, and was quite muscular. Around his mouth and nose was silk cloth, masking himself. He had leggings, but was covered by armor that went from his waist to his ankles. His name was Kuan Rong, the leader of the Kuan family of mercenary warriors, fully enlisted by the Black Fang.

The feast had begun. Dangun Jin sipped from a bowl of wine.

"So, get any fun battles in, Kuan man?" asked Dangun Jin.

Kuan Rong sat quietly, ignoring Dangun Jin.

"Loosen up, it's dinner." Said Jin.

But still, he remained quiet. The Kuan family was some of the few people Hex Wolf could work with and not have an urge to kill.

"He talks only to those who are worth the breath." Said Hex Wolf.

"Really? I haven't seen him talk to you lately." Said Dangun Jin with a testing smirk.

"Watch your tongue before I slit it from your throat." Said Hex Wolf.

"Oh yes, you did a bang-up job last time you tried that, didn't you?"

Hex Wolf stood up immediately, blade drawn. He quickly put it to Dangun Jin's throat. Dangun Jin laughed, but took on a serious expression.

"Go ahead, do it." Said Jin. "Take my head and burn it, so that while I descend to hell I can wait to see you damned with me."

Hex Wolf glared but removed his blade, and sat down to eat. Dangun Jin put his hand on his crossbow gun, but saw Kuan Rong watching, and let go of its hilt.

Outside stood another Kuan, cousin to Kuan Rong. His hair was black and stood up, often said to resemble a flame. He wore gray, baggy pants and a crimson belt. He wore a sleeveless vest, tucked into itself and his pants, and a gray headband. Attached to his belt were two knives on hand gauntlets, on each end of his waist. On his back was a black-hilt sword, for long range opponents. His name was Kuan Shang. Though he was not very muscular, he was fast and agile, giving him an edge with his blades.

Next to Shang was his twin sister, Kuan Bei. She wore crimson gloves with sleeveless knuckles, a bow and quiver to her back, and a spare blade to her waist. Her main weapon sat next to her, it was a double-ended pike with the blades facing the same direction. Her black hair was pulled back to a ponytail. She had blue eyes, but her glare was as fierce as her arrow, and her boots were gray.

The other Kuan members had retired to bed after eating early, while Bei and Shang sat and watched the sunset.

"I'm getting bored of this Hex Wolf bastard." Said Kuan Shang. "Dangun Jin is taking all of the fun."

"Hex Wolf obviously sees Dangun Jin as expendable to him, powerful though he is." Said Kuan Bei. "I doubt it would leave much damage to him if he died anyway, after all he has us. We've not once lost!"

"Where are Kuan Jin and Kuan Shi?" he asked.

"They've gone to bed, Rong had trained them very hard today." She said.

"Heh, can't wait till they are good enough to join the team. We'll be even more unstoppable with those kids."

Kuan Rong had two sons, Kuan Jin and his brother Kuan Shi. He also had another son, an exceptional warrior, but he had run away and Rong would never speak his name.

"What do you think will happen when we find that Shinek whatever." Asked Kuan Bei.

"Hex Wolf will take over, and we'll be the great Tiger Generals of his new empire. Power, wealth, we'll even have our own province!" said Kuan Shang. "Oh, and not to mention we'll get to fight in the great invasion. And all we need is a dinky old relic. And you and me will fight them all…"

It was midnight, and Dangun Jin sat alone outside on a cliff, over-viewing the province. His blade was stabbing into the earth, and his arm was leaning on it. His face was very serious, but his eyes were dead.

_"They've beaten you again?!" shouted Dangun Jin's father, furiously._

Dangun Jin, a small boy, was on his knees begging for forgiveness. He had a black eye and his face was bleeding, and his body was bruised.

"It won't happen again, I promise!" said Dangun Jin.

But his father kicked him over.

"You're a disgrace to this family, I hate you!!!" screamed his father.

Dangun Jin continued to watch over the evening's province.

__

Dangun Jin made his way to his day school, when a pack of four teenage boys met up with him.

"Hey Jin, ready for another beating?" said one of them.

Dangun Jin was surrounded. He was a boy of eight, against four boys of fourteen. One pulled out a knife and slashed at Jin. Jin ducked and grabbed the blade away, and cut at his leg. He glared and kicked Jin over, and the boys begun another beating.

That night Dangun Jin again confronted his father.

"You…get out of my sights! YOU WEAKLING!"

Dangun Jin sighed, as these images of his childhood burned his mind with every sleepless night.

__

Dangun Jin opened the door of his father's bedroom. He glared with the utmost hatred towards the man he was cursed to call his own flesh and blood. He ran in and jumped on his bed. His father's eyes burst open and begun strangling Jin. Jin held up the knife he stole from one of the bullies, and thrusted it into his father. Blood spurted in his face…he dropped the blade and backed into the corner, crying over his sudden murder.

A tear dropped from Jin's eye, and fell to the earth…


	5. Falcons

Chapter V

Falcons

_This is Aoi. Zhou Liu is coming along very well with her training, and Kori has been getting letters but she won't tell me anything about them. She was nice enough to let us stay at her home, however. I feel like she's trying to get me to go somewhere, but she won't say it directly to me. It started when she got those letters. Maybe they're connected._

_ I've started this journal, in hopes maybe some day if I do something great, my line will have some glory... _

It was daylight outside of the Black Fang's headquarters. There were three people, one was in his twenties, the other two were probably twelve and fourteen.

The fourteen year old was quite muscular for his age. His hair was light and changing blonde by the constant sun. In his hands was a medium spear. He wore a tan vest and baggy red pants, and was about 5'9. He was the second son of Kuan Rong, named Kuan Jin.

The other was twelve years old. He was 5'6 and held a medium spear. He was mildly muscular, had black hair and brown eyes. He was the third and last son of Rong, and he was Kuan Shi.

The man in his twenties was 6'2. On the ground behind him was a two-pronged spear, and it was very sharp. But in his hands was a blunt sword. He was brother to Kuan Rong, named Kuan Ce.

"Attack!" said Ce.

Kuan Jin ran forward and in his course he spun around and uppercut Ce hard with his spear. Ce rolled to the right and spun, hitting Jin in the side. Shi was in the air and dropped down towards Ce quickly. Ce back rolled and when Shi landed on his feet, Ce thrust his blade forward. Shi used the pole of his spear and banged the blade away. Spun and slashed at Ce's ribs. Ce quickly thrust his sword into the attack and hit it away, went forward and behind Shi, then put the blade to the back of Shi's neck quickly.

"Good, but you need to work a hell of a lot harder…" said Ce. "Jin! You may as well be the next God of War, and I know you'll be a great fighter, but you're not guarding!"

Jin bowed in regret.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Jin.

"Well I'm in a good mood right now, but next time will be push-ups until sundown." said Ce. He turned and saw Shang running to him.

"Hex Wolf's been looking around for you; you and Rong didn't show up for the officer call-up. Seemed pretty ticked off." said Shang.

Kuan Rong was sitting down, watching Ce's training. He stood and looked at Shang.

"To hell with Hex Wofl! The decrepit goat doesn't own us!" said Kuan Rong.

"Hey, take that up with him!" said Shang, worried. It was very rare for any Kuan to show a hint of fear, but even someone as formidable as Shang was afraid of Kuan Rong.

"Rong…calm down. Hex Wolf is no threat." said Ce. "He'd sooner cut our throats with that hunk of dung he calls a sword, than have any possible deed to our lives…"

Rong took a glance at Ce with narrowed eyes. Ce's expression, however, remained stale and unmoved. They stared for a few seconds before Rong turned away. Rong gave a small glare, but he wasn't looking at anyone.

"Hey, how about we strike a town? We haven't seen any action in a while!" said Shang.

Kuan Rong, despite his deadly, but true, reputation, was against pointless bloodshed. He merely walked away towards the castle.

"How about you, Ce?" asked Shang.

"Apparently, I'm training the kids." said Ce.

"They can come, too! Come on!" said Shang. But Ce rejected. But, still bored, Shang decided to go alone. He left to his room and lifted his sheathed broadsword and strapped it to his back. He took up his hand gauntlet-blades and attached them to his waist-sash.

After calling a hundred horseman to his side, he marched towards the Liao province. Rumor has it that Dangun Jin's forces had been pressed back by a small militia. His black hair waved in the wind as he rode his horse to the area.

Few days later, Aoi and Kori were sitting atop a green hill over viewing a city named Liaoxiang. The city was small and mildly poor compared to the other cities in the province. But it was a joyful village with lively plant-life. In front of it there was a meadow that often attracted small hunt during spring. Aoi and Kori had been silent for the past ten minutes. Aoi was in deep thought and hadn't noticed, but Kori was beginning to worry to herself that she was boring him. But what she didn't notice was that she was staring at him for the past four minutes. She blinked and looked forward, fiddling with her fingers.

A moment went by before Aoi snapped back to reality. He looked at Kori who returned his gaze, but it lasted only a second before they turned away.

"So Aoi, w—" Kori was interrupted almost immediately by a large explosion. Aoi turned to see Liaozhou under attack by a cavalry.

"Come on!" said Aoi. He grabbed his weapons and charged down the hill, Kori close behind. But when they made it into the castle, most houses were under siege. Aoi gasped to see civilians being beheaded during retreat. One woman was shot down by arrow and had twirled quickly to fall next to Aoi's feet. Aoi raised his bow and fired an arrow that shot down the assailant of the woman.

Kori took up a spear on the floor nearby a dead villager. As she saw a horseman charging Aoi she ran in front and the horseman redirected himself towards her. He raised his sword to kill her but she stabbed his stomach and impaled him off of the horse, then grabbed his fallen sword.

Aoi crouched lightly and pulled an arrow from his quiver, which was quickly inserted into the neck of a nearby horseman. He saw another approaching that he would be unable to shoot in time. He dropped his bow and waited for the mounted spearman. As the spear dropped to Aoi's head, he strafed to the left and pulled as hard as he could on the spear to the floor, and he brought the soldier down. Aoi wasted no time in "dropping" an arrow into the heart of the bandit. Aoi noticed the same armor on the soldier as the previous attacks, but as he looked around he hadn't seen Dangun Jin anywhere.

_Bandits never travel without their leader...these can't b---_

Aoi's thoughts were immediately interrupted by a sudden shout from Kori, and apparently for a good reason when he saw a horse no more than eight feet from his skull.

"Move!" shouted Kori.

He just barely shot out of the way and managed to stop his bow from being trampled by the heavy hooves of the steed. Aoi slapped his bow around his arm and slapped the horseman's spear away from his neck. He stood and shot the horse, which fell and thrashed it's rider.

Kori managed to hack a lesser bandit down from his horse. But she looked up to see two heavy horse units charging her with pikes. Another seemed to be charging from behind them. She readied her sword and just as the two units were close to her, they broke apart and circled her. The third horseman appeared and leaped towards her. She panicked, screaming and darted to the side.

Aoi heard her scream and turned, his eyes widened like none before. He saw a flash and winced in…what was it? He couldn't tell, but his heart felt like it was lifted and snapped in two…as if getting shot by Dangun Jin would ease the pain. He heard the loud crash as one of the horseman crashed into Kori's ribs very harshly, just as she was falling back from her dodge of the third horseman. Kori's body flew two yards and rolled harshly on the ground.

Aoi's new feeling of heartbreak had flickered into intense anger within seconds. He put up his bow and pulled four arrows back, and fired them all straight at the horseman who'd leaped at her. Two bounced off of his armor, one missed, and the last pierced his neck and brought it down. Aoi wasted no time lifting a dead militia's wooden spear. He charged into the circling horsemen and timed himself well. He ran past the first and his hand grabbed a horse's saddle. He propelled himself up and thrust the spear through the unit's neck and pressed him off of the horse with ease. He dropped to the ground and was pressed in momentum, trying to grasp balance. His left hand fell to his left-hand side of the waste, whereby he unsheathed his sword up-side down. He leaped forward and spun around, and cut up. His blade managed to slit the last horseman's horse's throat. The horse nearly crashed on Aoi in death, however the soldier once atop of it lived. He dropped his pike and took out a traditional Chinese sword.

This was an average melee weapon used in the Chinese warfare tradition. However, the frequency of it's use had become scarce since the rule of Han, and the broad sword would often replace it.

The traditional Chinese sword had red tassels upon the bottom of it's golden hilt. It had a hand-guard, which connected the hilt to the blade. The blade was not very sharp, aside from it's point at the end., and parts of the blade. It was very flexible, often used to beat the faces of it's opponent, and reach over shields. Aoi looked at his opponent's Black Fang armor. This one's was more bulk, as were the other dead horsemen's armor. They wore rather heavy helmets, but apparently were weak towards the neck.

Aoi charged furiously, as did the soldier. They made a hard clash but it ended quickly. The soldier gained momentum on Aoi and smacked his blade forward. Aoi hacked up high towards his right to hit it away, but it spun around Aoi's sword and smacked him across the face, giving a taste of light steel. Aoi spun around and backed away, holding his jaw. He let go of it and stretched his mouth, then put his blade forward. Quickly, Aoi unsheathed another arrow from his large quiver and charged with his sword firmly in his right hand.

The unit hacked his sword furiously at Aoi's approach, but Aoi hopped back and dodged, then swung down with his sword at the unit's head. The unit dodged quickly but Aoi spun around the arrow and backhand-stabbed it into the unit's neck. The wound made was a deep one, and his enemy's sword fell with another press. Aoi tore the arrow out of the soldier and put it back in his quiver. He looked up and noticed most of the bandits had already pressed into the city.

Aoi turned to see Kori on the floor…she hadn't moved since her fall, and Aoi's mood quickly again turned to heartbreak. He ran to her and kneeled down immediately. She was bruised heavily on her arms, and a few cuts on her leg. Aoi wasn't sure if she had broken any ribs or not, but it seemed likely as she coughed some blood. _Damn!_ thought Aoi, as he punched the rocky ground. Aoi didn't want to move her, for fear of causing further damage. He couldn't leave her alone, but he couldn't let the rest of the villagers be wiped out. His mind struggled in confusion, and he couldn't decide.

But his confusion was broken with a swift turn, as he lifted his bow and fired an arrow at an approaching horseman. The horseman was without armor, and had hand gauntlet-swords equipped. The horseman easily slapped away the arrow and continued a charge. Aoi glanced back at Kori and noticed she was just behind him. He looked back at the warrior and ran forward, dropping his bow and lifting his broad sword again. As they closed in he darted rightward. The horseman stopped and dismounted. He walked slowly towards Aoi and stopped, eyeing him.

"You! You're the one who pushed back Dangun Jin!" said Kuan Shang. He cackled and laughed for a minute before he stopped. "I am Kuan Shang! Hear the name of your killer!"

Aoi glared in intimidation. The grip of his hilt tightened, and he charged furiously at him. Kuan Shang had small hilt-less blades at on his forearms and on the legging below his knee. Uncomfortable as they may be, they were strong against sword attacks and weren't heavy.

Aoi's sword flew nimbly towards the stomach of Shang, but he drifted to the side. Aoi's blade twisted so that the sharp part was facing Shang. Aoi gained ground and quickly hacked at Shang's open stomach. The cut would have been deep enough to injure an organ. But Shang threw himself forward and crouched leaving his right arm bent upward, his gauntlets blocking the sword. Aoi backed away, but received a mildly deep blow to the stomach from Shang's other gauntlet. Aoi was pissed, and ignored the cut with ease. With both hands on his sword's hilt he pressed forward his blade in a quick and hard stab. Shang arched to the right as the blade passed his face, and as Shang rose he brought up his left hand and made a hard back-handed slap to the face. Aoi felt a cold taste of steel from the gauntlet…another blow.

Aoi backed and glared, and spat some blood.

"You toy!" shouted the furious Aoi. "Vermin, fight me!"

"Watch your words, boy." said Shang in a threatening tone. "I'd of cut your throat if you were but a day older…"

Aoi's glare hardened.

"Leave this city, fight another day. You cannot fight with such meager skill." said Shang. "Come, I know your better than this! Dangun Jin is no easy target to press off…perhaps your distracted by your woman."

Aoi unleashed a charge out of pure anger. Aoi's sword twisted and turned rapidly and hacked immediately at Shang's hip. Shang smacked the sword away and slashed at Aoi's neck. Aoi ducked but was given a nice old knee to the chin. Aoi fell back and hit the ground, but lifted his sword as he rose to his feet. Shang could only laugh in pity at Aoi's loss of concentration.

Shang's gauntlets detached and fell to the dirt.

"I'll play on your level, boy." said Shang.

Shang got in a fighting stance. Aoi glared once more and charged. He spun his sword around and hacked up at Shang, who moved to Aoi's right. Aoi spun around leftward and made a swift hack at Shang's torso. Shang grabbed Aoi's arm and pulled him inward, then made a hard back-pivot kick to his stomach. Aoi was forced into a bend down. Shang pulled back his palm and slammed it into Aoi's forehead. Aoi was forced back, almost falling. Shang quickly pressed forward and grabbed Aoi's collar, then ran forward and thrust him through a window. Aoi broke through the building and hit the floor hard.

Aoi's eyes opened, he could still hear the cries of dying villagers. His sword was on the floor in front of him, it carried a small current of a dark aura.

_Arise, Aoi! You sully my honor; better I'd never met you!_

Lu Ying's voice burned his mind. Aoi had a trickle of blood coming from his forehead, and a few arm bruises. He leaned against the wall, knowing Shang was waiting for him. His breath was both quiet and heavy. He pulled his sword to him, and stared into it's image plated on it's blade.

_You call yourself a man! Pathetic! Leaving a woman to die, at that! I'd rather of left you to the wolves!_

Aoi's emotions shut down. Lu Ying's incentive voice would never leave until he'd fought. Aoi stood and his sword was ready. He moved out from the room and a small, yet continuous aura wove itself around the tip of his sword. Kuan Shang hadn't moved from the spot he was in after his last attack…he merely waited.

Aoi glanced at Kori, and back at Shang.

"So it _is_ the woman." said Shang, breaking a smirk. "You're not going to be able to hold onto all your friends...harm is inevitable to come to them. Sooner or later, they'll all betray you."

Aoi charged and made a hard swing to Shang's right. Shang lifted the blade attatched to his wrist and blocked the blow, and the blade almost cracked. Aoi had dropped his sword just after impact and made a hard punch across Shang's face, then instantly brought up a punch to the stomach. Aoi made a high sweep and smacked Shang's face with his foot, and as he swept around he brought up his sword and hacked it at Shang's neck. Shang caught his guard and leaped away, then launched a jump kick at Aoi. Aoi hit his leg away with the front of his sword and turned, watching Shang pass. As Shang was closing in towards the floor, Aoi brought his sword back and made a swift stab to the back. Shang smacked it away with his left wrist's blade, and leg-swiped Aoi. Aoi jumped back and shouted as he swung hard at the Kuan. Shang back rolled and unsheathed the broad sword attached to his back. Shang's teeth gritted; this kid was getting annoying.

"Maybe next time I won't hold back!" said Shang, gritting his teeth.

Aoi hid his heavy breath. Immediately he sprinted Shang. Within radius of the Kuan, he had lightly sped into a jump and came down fast with a swift hack at Shang. With the slash Aoi's grip on the sword was tight, and he used his left hand to pull the bottom of the hilt for a hard slash. Shang jumped back immediately from reflex, and the blade almost sifted his nose. Shang's sword was pulled back and, as if a spring, shot quickly at Aoi. Aoi brought the sword close to his stomach and the end pointed straight up. Shang's sword collided with Aoi's, and Aoi let it slide to the right. Aoi made a quick, short slash in a full circle. His sword cut Shang's hip. Shang retaliated with a spin and an upward hack, cutting a small gash up Aoi's chest. Shang followed with a duck and leg sweep, and, unbalanced, Aoi fell with ease. Shang moved to stand when Aoi made a hard kick to his fore-leg, bringing him down to a knee. Aoi backrolled and readied for another round. Shang stood once more and shook out his leg.

The surroundings built up in flames, the city was being pummeled with torches and fire arrows. Shang smirked and lowered his sword.

"Best to get your woman out of here while you can, boy." said Shang.

Aoi glared, breathing heavily. Shang could only laugh at his expense without a care towards Aoi or Kori.

"Kuan Shang...remember the name." said Shang. "Heed this, boy...the next time I even_ see_ you lift a blade, I will see to it that the very same is the one that slits your pathetic throat!"

Aoi was furious enough to charge, but his thoguhts broke when a large burning pillar fell to the ground, bringing up a wave of smoke. As it cleared, Shang was gone. The army had left the city to level and become nothing more the ruinous rubble. Aoi wasted no time putting his sword to sheathe and recovering his bow. He slapped them onto his back and slowly lifted Kori. The air was thinning, and there were no exits. Aoi's heart was shivering in fear. He frantically looked for exit, almost running back and forth in pace.

Explosions were heard in far background of the city. Even a tear fell from Aoi's eye. He lowered and set Kori on the ground and covered her head and ribs with his body.

He meagarly waited for his own death, only hoping one of them could survive, unlikely though it was. But suddenly, branches of wall fell, and just as they did Envy found and busted his way through the ash and smoke.

Aoi was amazed...not only had his idiot of a horse come to his rescue...but he distinctly remembered tying Envy to a post. There would be no way the horse could've gotten out. Aoi looked up and saw a black figure. It was almost completely shrouded by the smokescreen, but it was human. The silhouette wore what seemed to be robes and light armor with a traditional chinese blade on its back. The smoke had faded for just a second across the head. The face was covered by a veil of heavy black and gray silk , but let out its hair. It had a masculine figure, and must have been relatively elderly due to his hair being long and gray. His robes covered all but his chest armor and below the upper half of his shins. His hand raised and revealed a fan made of large bird feathers. The figure nodded at Aoi and raised his fan, and a few falcons had flown by. As the smokescreen built up, the silhouette slowly faded and had disappeared. Aoi blinked and stared for few seconds, but quickly mounted him and Kori onto Envy and rushed out of the village.

Aoi slowed his horse and made an easy pace to Liaozhong. But the silhouette hadn't left his mind. The falcons, the fan...the familiarity...it filled his mind in confusion. An answer crossed his mind.

_No...it isn't him._

Aoi's eyes drifted to Kori. He stared at her painfully seeing her wounds.

"I can't protect you...can I..." whispered Aoi. He held onto Kori tightly and kicked Envy, speeding towards his home. He got there within an hour and immediately lay Kori down. Zhou Liu was sleeping with her practice sword, Aoi assumed she had been practicing all day.

Kori was still breathing, and that was good enough for Aoi. He applied as much first aid as he knew how and sat, reflecting.

_Those couldn't have been bandits, and neither was Dangun Jin. Their armor was the same, and they were too skilled...how long would I be able to hold Liao before she fell? My home...Kori...Liu...I have to do something. But how? And I've only won one of three encounters with this army. And I was lucky Dangun Jin didn't burn down and annihilate the city...why did _he_ leave and not the other? And who _really_ was the cloaked man? It couldn't be...no. But whoever it was he saved my ass. I just hope will be Kori alright..._.

Few days later,Shang's army finally arrived at the Black Fang's headquarters with victory. Shang dismounted and walked to Dangun Jin, who was leaning on a tree.

He stood straight across from Dangun Jin, no more than five feet away. They said no words, and Shang broke a smirk. Shang turned and slowly begun walking away.

"You should have seen him struggle." said Shang.

Dangun Jin glared, his hand resting on a chain which connected to his sword, currently resting near the tree's trunk. His grip tightened. Kuan Ce lay his hand on Dangun Jin's shoulder, and Jin looked back at him and Ce shook his head. Jin's grip on the chain released and the metal tapped on the floor.

Shang walked into Hex Wolf's room, and gave a smile. However, the smile was not returned, but Hex Wolf acknowledged it with a glare.

"Tell me...when did I allow ANY attacks on Liao!" begun Hex Wolf.

"Oh, sorry. Were we supposed to ask?" said Shang with sarcastic innocence.

"And you executed incendiary fire upon a Liao city! Bastard! I've released order that no Liao city is to be burnt. The province is too important to crush yet!"

"Watch what you say..." said Shang. "Besides, you'll be happy to know that the militia threat has been annihilated. Kid almost put up a half-decent fight, but he's ash and bone now."

Shang cackled but Hex Wolf showed no change in any emotion, only fueled provocation.

"One more unauthorized attack and your head will meet level with your feet." said Hex Wolf.

Shang's hand moved to his gauntlet, but two elite guards grasped hold of their spears, and he dropped his hand.

"Just remember..._nobody_ controls the Kuan...especially an old dog." said Shang as he left the chamber.

Two weeks had passed by, fortunately with no more attacks upon the Liao. Kori was healing miraculously. Any normal person would not be able to whisper yet. Kori, however, was almost able to walk. With a staff supporting her, she could walk a few steps around the bed with Aoi ready to help her. Zhou Liu would often keep Kori company while Aoi hunted.

"There's nothing more I can do." said a doctor, about to leave.

"Can you try? Call anybody else? Anyone?" asked Aoi.

"Kid, I'm the last medic in the village...I can't do anything more that hasn't been done."

With that the medic left. Aoi looked through the open wall to Kori.

_Never again..._never_ will this happen to you...I will protect you all, _thought Aoi. Aoi's vision turned to his sword and bow, then back at Kori and Zhou Liu. _I will protect you..._


End file.
